


Reverse two-and-a-half Somersaults

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Diving, Durincest, Fíli has one hell of a crush, Fíli is a lifeguard, Hurt Kíli, M/M, Reckless Kíli, Shy Fili, Swimming Pools, a tiny bit angst, but no incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili works in an indoor aquatic centre as a lifeguard and has a crush on the newest member of the diver team. But he is too shy to ask him out, not realising that Kili tries to impress him by doing more and more difficult dives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse two-and-a-half Somersaults

 

 

Fili had long gotten used to the smell of chlorine and how it clung faintly to his body on some days no matter how much soap he used during his showers after his shifts. He knew the temperatures of the water and air of the indoor aquatic centre as well as the number of bathers during the week and on weekends. Most of the time he hadn’t much to do and stood on the edge of the pool and made sure no one was in danger. Really, sometimes it was a shitty job, especially on the weekends when kids didn’t have to go to school and came here to swim. Primary-school pupils or smaller children were alright, they listened at least. What pissed him off were the teenagers with their terrible attitude when he told them not to jump off the edge of the pool. They got more creative every time in their insults. Fili hated to work on weekends.

During the week it was a lot calmer. Most people were older than him and came to swim a few laps. Once a week school classes had their swimming lessons here and Fili and one of his colleagues helped the PE teacher to instruct the lively children and checked in the end if the pupils had learned everything to receive a swimming certificate. And of course there was the diver team, training twice a week. The diver were pretty good as far as Fili could tell, performing well in competitions. One of them had even taken part in the last world championship. Sure, he hadn’t won a medal, but that he was good enough to take place in such a competition spoke volumes.

What was new, however, was the unknown face among the team, a green swimming cap on his head that indicated longer hair, all smiles and fidgeting with excitement. Fili found himself staring at him from the other end of the pool the whole time the team trained. It didn’t look suspicious since it was normal that a lifeguard was present during the training in case one of the divers hurt themselves or whatever and was in need of help. It was still kind of embarrassing how he couldn’t take his eyes off him, but the guy looked just so stunning with a smile on his lips. Denying was pointless; the new team member was attractive.

So when he met with one of his colleagues in a pub at the same day in the evening he couldn’t help but broach the subject. The music of the live band was deafening, the beating of the bass, coming from the speakers, sent vibrations through the ground of the pub. It was hard to have a decent conversation that way, but at least the music was nice, a mixture of country, ska and swing. Fili hadn’t even known that such genres could be combined in this way. Some people were dancing between the tables, while he and Gimli took a sip on their beer bottles.

“Did you see, the diver team has a new member,” Fili started, screaming against the loud music.

“Yeah, when did he start… last month?” Gimli asked, emptying his bottled with a few gulps. “Shall I get you a new one as well?”

Fili shook his head; his bottle was still half-full. “I don’t know, I saw him today for the first time,” he replied to the redhead’s first question, hoping to urge Gimli to tell him a bit more.

“Oh right,” the other said, finally comprehending. “You had the shifts on the weekends for a while.”

Getting up to order another beer Fili was left alone for a while. It was true, the diver team trained on Monday and Friday morning. Whoever got the weekend shift had exactly those days off. Such a pity, if he didn’t have to do these shifts for so long he could’ve met the new guy a lot sooner. Of course _met_ was the wrong word to describe it, they hadn’t even exchanged words so far and still…

Just as the song ended and the band thanked the cheering audience Gimli returned to his seat, continuing their talk as if he’d never left to get himself another bottle of beer. “Well, I think his name is Julien or something like that."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His name wasn’t Julien, it was Kilian, but his mates called him Kili as Fili learned during his next shifts. Brunet hair flowed over his shoulders when he wasn't wearing a swimming cap. He gifted everyone a bright smile that made his eyes twinkle, laughed a lot and talked in deep, pleasant voice. He also seemed a bit reckless, doing dives he hadn't really mastered yet, but it still didn't look so bad. Whenever Kili did a twist Fili couldn't help but wonder if Kili had the same kind of body control in other situations as well. Fili didn't want to think like that, as if he only saw Kili for his body, but he couldn't help but be attracted to Kili. And damn, the brunet made it worse every day Fili had to ensure the safety of their training.

The terrible bathing trunks clung to his arse, showing wonderful curves that made Fili's fingers twitch. And when he came out of the pool after a dive, dripping wet, Fili's eyes almost automatically followed the water running down his well build chest. Fili felt a bit like a pervert watching him like this, he tried to look elsewhere but somehow his eyes always returned to Kili. It made him realise how long he was already single. The last time he had sex, getting off on his own not included, seemed even ages ago.

But it wasn't his intention to use Kili for a tumble in the sheets. He wasn't that kind of guy and would never be. Some of his friends hooked someone up on every party they visited. Fili didn’t begrudge it, but it wasn't his cup of tea. Sex without feelings seemed impossible for him, the whole act was too intimate, in his opinion, to trifle with it. There was this worry deep inside his chest that didn't want to break some poor guy's heart, because the other might have hoped for more than just a quick fuck. Nope, he wanted a relationship and not a one night stand. The people who had laughed about this attitude weren't in Fili's life any longer. Today he wasn't even sure why he had spent time with them in the first place. Unfortunately the current circumstances prevented him from talking to Kili. A bit of attraction wasn't the basis for a good conversation, especially since Fili could be shy and awkward when he didn't know what to say. And so he found himself googling _diving_ every so often. He had never shown much interest in this kind of sport before he saw Kili doing all those different dives and looking like a dancer while he did. As a result he learned that divers trained not only in the water but also with a trampoline and did ballet for the tension and pose they needed during a dive. There were so many things to mind and Fili felt a whole lot more respect not only for Kili but the team as well. And it gave him something to talk about with Kili.

Well, at least in theory in real however he was too shy. He didn't even know if Kili was gay or bi. He didn't dare to ask him out, it would be embarrassing to work here and ensure the safety of the team after Kili had turned him down. It was some sweet kind of torture he endured instead. Though, he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Kili, since how should he even strike up a conversation with him without sounding like an idiot, he started to adjust his shifts to the training sessions of the diver team. Gimli was mad, hell, even Tauriel and Dwalin were, but somehow he still managed to bring them to switch shifts with him.

Of course it didn’t take long for his colleagues to realise why he wanted to work on Monday and Friday morning and so he became their new teasing material after a few weeks. Fili even noticed that there was a bet going on when he would finally have the courage to talk to Kili. _Never_ , Fili thought sullenly. He wasn’t that type of a person, just walking up to someone and speaking with them about anything that came to his mind, it wasn’t his thing. He only got on so well with his colleagues because they were that open kind of people, making it easy to like them and easy to open up in the process. But Fili needed time to warm up. It made approaching others, especially Kili, nearly impossible. Occasions like that ended mostly in an awkward silence. Nope, he preferred to make no fool of himself in Kili’s presence. Being shy sucked.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three months had passed, when it happened. At first everything was alright, Kili trying a new dive, which Fili recognised as a reverse with two-and-a-half somersaults after pretty much reading and watching everything he could find. Kili twirled through the air, the somersaults not looking like those of the professionals normally did, but he managed the right amount of body tension just fine. When it came to the plunge into the water however, Kili’s upper body got into a strange angle.

After he disappeared completely under the water surface Fili froze just for a second. He knew what could’ve happened, not from reading all about diving but because of his experience as a lifeguard. Kili’s angle might cause unconsciousness and unconscious people couldn’t hold their breath. So Fili hesitated exactly for two seconds, but when Kili didn’t surfaced Fili spurred into action. Jumping off the edge of the pool, still fully clothed in his lifeguard uniform.

It took him only a few strong swimming strokes to reach the spot Kili had plunged into the water, taking a deep breath Fili dived under. Within seconds his arm was wound around the brunet, dragging him to the surface. The body of the diver lay limp in his arms as Fili swam to the edge of the pool, fear and adrenalin expediting his movements. With a grunt his hoisted Kili over the edge before heaving himself out of the water.

Instantly he leaned over Kili’s motionless form. He shook him gently by the shoulders, but there wasn’t any response.

“Kili? Kili, can you hear me?” Still nothing.

Fili acted without a second thought, training and years as a lifeguard leading him. Kili was lying on his back when Fili tilted his head slightly backwards to avoid blowing air into his stomach. He barely noticed the turmoil all of this had caused, the shapes of the other divers gathering around them casting shadows over them. Water trickled down his back, arms, hair and beard as he pressed his lips to Kili, forcing air into his lungs. Not every time a heart massage was needed, sometimes the kiss of life was enough to trigger the lungs to work again.

Today was one of these days. Right after the second breath Kili started coughing. He helped him to roll onto his side to ease the way for the water to come out as the diver threw it up. Fili felt relief flood through his chest, calming his rapid heartbeat.

Kili wasn’t even coherent, still busy with getting the water out of his body, when his coach started to rant, scolding Kili for doing dives he hadn’t even mastered yet and that he was far too reckless. But Fili didn’t allow it to go on.

“Give him a bit room, will you?” He snarled. Kili had almost died and this guy had no other things in his head, they could talk about the brunet’s recklessness when he was _actually_ able again to understand what was going on around him.

They looked each other up and down, but Kili’s coach realised pretty soon that Fili wasn’t backing down and sighed.

“We stop training for today,” he told the team. Concerning glances were cast at Kili, but they didn’t protest, knowing that he was in good hands with him.

Kili was lying on his back again by the time Fili got down on his knees to lean over the brunet. He would’ve to bring him to the first-aid room and call an ambulance to ensure Kili’s examination by a doctor.

He looked the diver over worriedly, not liking the sound of his heavy breathing. But then Kili opened his eyes and gifted him with one of his bright sunshine-smiles.

“Hey,” Kili rasped.

“Hey,” Fili replied hesitantly, because this was not how he’d wanted to start talking to Kili or how he’d imagined it. Not. At. All. However, he couldn’t really think about it, seeing as the brunet was up close even more gorgeous. He spotted tiny golden speckles in the deep brown irises and his full lips looked far too inviting.

Kili gave a little cough at his next breath, breaking the spell that had Fili enchanted. He cleared his throat.

“Do you think you can walk?”

The brunet gave the tiniest of nods, spurring Fili into action and helping Kili up. He swayed a bit, seeming more like a bit unsteady on his feet. Just the sight made his heart constrict with worry and so he wound an arm around Kili’s waist, supporting him the whole way to the first-aid room and if he also noticed during their walk that the diver felt just perfect that near to him then this was no one’s business but his own.

While Kili lay down on one of the cots Fili called an ambulance, describing the situation calmly. After hanging up the phone he pulled one of the stools over and took a seat beside the cot, concerned eyes wandering to Kili’s face.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’ve been better,” Kili admitted. Fili didn’t like how hoarse his voice sounded.

“The ambulance will be here soon. Is there anything I can do until then?”

Fili didn’t know what he expected. Perhaps a simple no or something trivial like a pillow or even that Kili would ask him to go and would rather wait with one of his team members. What he didn’t expect was the brunet reaching for his hand suddenly, making him wince with surprise.

“Actually, there is something,” he said, the tiredness in his eyes nearly vanishing as a cheeky grin took over his lips. “Would you go out on a date with me?”

Fili blinked slowly, hardly believing his ears. The surprise must’ve been a bit too evident on his features, because Kili let go of his hand and started to look nervous and even a bit embarrassed.

“I would love to,” he answered, smiling so bright that it made his cheeks hurt, while his stomach did somersaults of happiness.

“You do?” The diver’s eyes brightened instantly at his words. However, it was only a brief joy for a coughing fit reminded both of them what almost happened.

But luckily Kili was alright as Fili learned on the next day and when they finally went out together a week later and the brunet confessed sheepishly that he’d only done these reckless dives to impress him – and though it had ended in the scariest moments of Fili’s life – he almost found it adorable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
